


the silhouette in the water

by funboys



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, also he's not very romantic but he tried ok, honestly tyun is a scary version of ariel, i just wanted to satisfy my gay heart, im gay, not sure how yeonjun got hired for this job, soobin is the rare collector haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funboys/pseuds/funboys
Summary: yeonjun, an aquaphobic, works for a rare collector and has been tasked to care for his newly caught aquatic creature. little does he know that this creature is vastly interested in him and wants to play. (get ready for mermaid!taehyun).
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 53





	the silhouette in the water

“soobin tells me i shouldn’t be alone with you anymore,” yeonjun admits softly, watching the water ripple from taehyun’s effortless elegant movements. 

the underwater lights shine beneath him, creating the perfect enchanting glow on his skin. and his wet fairy-like eyelashes tickle his cheeks every time he blinks. 

yeonjun’s lips are red, plump presumably from gnawing on them till they bleed. it’s these small details that continue to amuse taehyun, bringing forth curiosity about the humans he’s never really had before. he’s concluded that yeonjun is definitely different from all the humans he’s met thus far. 

and yeonjun tends to be the cause of taehyun’s new feelings these days. he finds himself craving to see yeonjun all the time. patiently waiting to see his _delectable_ appearance; his long pretty pink hair, his pretty lips, and tall lean build. he loves watching the way yeonjun talks, the way his breath gets caught in his throat every time taehyun emerges from the tank, and his deep brown eyes peering back at him with the same inquisitiveness. 

maybe, _just maybe,_ he’s the first human to have caught his eye. the first human he’s attracted to. 

taehyun sinks a bit lower so only his eyes are visible - hiding the blush that creeps up on his cheeks. 

and yeonjun finds himself getting lost in the swirling aquamarine in the depths of his irises that he’s almost come accustomed to, “you’re a siren, a man eater,” he says. 

an innocent, almost childlike smile appears on taehyun’s face rather quickly to this confession, “he really told you that?” there’s laughter in his tone, eyes wavering to watch yeonjun’s stiff movements as he plasters himself to the wall like a starfish - a strange mannerism taehyun never quite understood. 

“is it not true?” yeonjun questions, eyebrows twitching to furrow. 

taehyun breaks their eye contact, humming teasingly, “you want to find out?” this time a toothy smile appears, eliciting a shiver to run down yeonjun’s spine. 

“i’m just here to watch you for the remainder of your submersion.” he stoically states, leaning further into the wall as if that would stop taehyun from staring him down with such intensity. 

it was always like this, a rather dismissive conversation. but taehyun was beginning to tire of the “formalities”. 

“don’t you want to see my tail?” taehyun continues to taunt him, and no matter how curious yeonjun is to see his aquatic bottom half, he can’t budge himself from the wall. “are you really that afraid of the water?” taehyun’s tone turns more serious the more he notices yeonjun’s discomfort from the mention. 

“i- just a little.” he stutters out before tightly shutting his eyes, the thought of the deep ocean engulfing his entire body begins to frighten him. he mutters _‘only a few more minutes,’_ to himself before he would have to leave the room. 

“yeonjun, do you really think i would let you drown?” taehyun speaks up, crossing his arms over the rocky edge, peering up at him. he’s almost close enough to reach out and touch him, 

“come here,” taehyun whispers melodically that it actually pries yeonjun’s eyes back open. 

“just look at me, nothing else.” he sings once more and yeonjun finally feels like he can breathe steady once more, taehyun finally putting yeonjun’s entire being into a trance-like state that peels him off the wall to slowly approach him.

when he finally reaches the edge, merely inches away, taehyun can see the terror in his eyes but they never once budge from his own gaze. his index finger curls towards himself and yeonjun falls to his knees so that they’re finally at eye level. 

it was rather exciting that yeonjun is _this_ close to taehyun, so close that they’re exchanging the same puffs of air and his breath is hitting his cheeks.

this proximity was revolutionary to yeonjun, he can finally get a glimpse of every exquisite impeccable feature and every water droplet that cascades down taehyun’s glowing skin. 

however, it was rather surprising to taehyun just how calm yeonjun was. he thought all of his siren abilities were lost when he was captured. but now he recalls they only work when someone is truly vulnerable and smitten with him, enough for his bewitching soft voice and charming eyes to effectively succeed. 

taehyun’s hand reaches out of the water so quickly that it makes a loud splash, startling yeonjun in it’s wake. “no, it’s okay. i promise, just focus on me.” he repeats softly, his wet fingers dancing delicately against yeonjun’s cheek. his touch ghosts yeonjun’s soft skin down to his lips before learning forward to capture them with his own. 

taehyun cannot lie, he’s been waiting a while to get a taste. 

his wonderment of what a kiss from a human would be like has finally been fulfilled. 

yeonjun’s eyes flutter close as he pulls away and taehyun’s fingers still brush lightly over his lips where his was connecting mere seconds before, “do you trust me?” he whispers even though he knows the answer already. 

yeonjun _doesn’t_ trust him one bit.

even though this may not be a consenting plan, to pull an aquaphobic man into his worst nightmare, it feels right to ask. 

yet he doesn’t give him enough time to answer as he captures yeonjun’s lips once more. this time with a searing passion that induces a surprised squeak from yeonjun. his eyes open wide as taehyun’s hands now thread into his loose white button up. 

he suspects what is about to unfold but taehyun’s touch is melting into his brain, intoxicating his mind to a stupor. 

taehyun doesn’t let him go, not once, not even when he pulls him into the water. he can even hear the evident panic in yeonjun’s heart - the everlasting silence in the water strengthens it’s echo in his eardrums. and yeonjun so badly wants to pull away from his grasp to swim to the surface. 

he must save himself before it’s too late, yet he’s frozen. _frozen with fear._

when the bubbles clear, taehyun is visible once more, his tranquil appearance somehow smoothes him. his red hair floating delicately almost in slow motion. 

while in this temporary state of stillness, he takes this moment to observe the rest of him. his upper torso entirely similar to that of a human’s just as he’s observes, but his tail of green and blue scales shimmer beautifully despite the minimal amount of light. he notices a few scales decorate his arms, gills on either side of his neck, and pointed ears poking out from beneath his hair. 

he wasn’t sure what made him so entrancing to look at. 

but he notes how much of a beautiful and dangerous creature he was. 

then there’s a thought, a part of yeonjun wants to keep taehyun forever in his arms, to hold and give him his love. yet only a deeper part of himself knows that it’s the enchantment of his beauty that’s saying that, and taehyun is completely untouchable. too many unknowns for yeonjun to truly feel that way.

soobin warned him after the first time yeonjun was caught speaking to taehyun. he’s the son of the great sea god himself. he may not be exactly that of a siren the myths spoke about. but he is a warrior created to rid of men who venture out too far from home. 

so it would seem quite paradoxical for someone like taehyun to fall for someone like him, especially if he was made to be his prey. yet the thought is fleeting. 

the air begins to escape his lungs, the bubbles of oxygen floating away from his grasp. taehyun cocks his head, watching yeonjun tear at his throat with his fingers and his body jolt as he begins to suffocate. but just as yeonjun thinks this is the end of him, taehyun presses his mouth against his. this time his tongue slips past to bestow some of his own oxygen to the human. 

yeonjun’s hands grasp at taehyun’s waist, fingers digging slightly into his scales as he tries to claw at anything for temporary comfort. the siren shows no pain, instead choosing to pull yeonjun flush to his chest before pushing up towards the surface, letting his fin work harder to help with the extra weight. 

yeonjun can feel the pressure lifting off of his shoulders as he reaches the light. it’s a dizzy and lightheaded feeling but the anxiety in his chest scratching through his skin forces him to stay alert. 

gasps suddenly fill the air as yeonjun swiftly pulls himself up onto the ledge. 

_“land,”_ he mutters against the ground, left cheek flushed against the cold wet surface while he continues to pant quite loudly. taehyun follows suit, hoisting himself up on the ledge as well. the action grabs yeonjun attention, half lidded eyes watching taehyun’s legs magically turn into two human legs. “i told you, you could trust me.” he cocks his head, letting a small giggle escape past his lips. 

surely soobin will give him a raise for this affair.


End file.
